


a single man in possession of a good fortune

by oonaseckar



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bigamy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: On the boat.  Not Dangerboat... but on the other hand...Charles is married to Magda.  Well, that's what he thinks, anyway.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	a single man in possession of a good fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from Pride and Prejudice.  
> Chapter title from L.M. Montgomery.

It was an experience anyway, of sorts. He supposed.

He hardly knew how to look at the other man. Every time he tried, his eyes just slid away again. He would have said, shyly. Except that Erik was not _shy_. He would not have held the idea of it in contempt: he simply had no place for it. It was not a concept he could create of himself.

At least they were both neither dripping nor shivering any more, dried off and clothed, as the other man – the other _mutant_ – pushed hot coffee on him. 'Thank you... er...' Erik said, awkwardly.

'Oh,' the other man's face lit up with a smile. Other _boy_ , he almost wanted to say, short and slight, those eyes a vibrant shock every time his own slid reluctantly back. 'Of course. Telepathic introductions tend to be, well, scanty.' He stuck out a hand. 'Charles. Charles Xavier. And you, of course, are Erik.'

Erik clasped his hand, felt the buoyancy and good spirits of Charles' handshake. 'Yes, you know that. And much else, it seems.'


End file.
